


Blackhawks

by FromLove2War



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromLove2War/pseuds/FromLove2War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's pissed because Ian deleted the Chicago Blackhawks playoff game from the dvr. They strike a deal for happens when they watch the next game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackhawks

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction. It is probably shit. Oh well

“Ay Yo! What the fuck? IAN!”

Mickey turned and flung a couch pillow towards the kitchen table when he got no response.

‘What Mickey? I’m studying, you know I have finals this week.”

“If you are so busy studying for finals, when the fuck did you have time to delete my game?”

Ian closed his laptop and turned around to face Mickey

“Mick what game? What are you so mad about?”

“The fucking Blackhawks game! The playoffs! I recorded it last night and now it’s gone.”

“Mickey I did not delete anything, I didn’t even watch tv last night when I came in from work.”

“Well if you didn’t delete it then one of your stupid fucking shows recorded over it.” Mickey said in frustration. ‘Look at this shit - 20 fucking episodes of The Deadliest Catch, Storage Wars, 15 episodes of Pawn Stars. What the fuck is ‘Pawn Stars’ is that porn?”

Ian just rolled his eyes and went back to his seat to resume studying

“Orphan Back, Game of Thrones, The First 48….”

“The First 48 is your show Mick, don’t blame that on me.” Ian interrupted with his back to Mickey and his laptop open.

“There is 80 hours of bullshit on this DVR, like 4 good movies and no fucking Blackhawks game! I can’t believe this shit.”

“Why didn’t you just watch the game when it was on last night” Ian inquired “Then you wouldn’t have this problem”

“Because Kev called me down to the bar to deal with some asshole and then Mandy and Svetlana were in here bitchin about their periods or some shit and I couldn’t even hear the tv, then I had to come pick your ass up at work to make sure you weren’t dragged off and raped, that is why I didn’t watch it last night!” Mickey responded angrily

“I can’t even watch the game in peace in my own fucking house” Mickey stated before he threw himself down on the couch, turned the tv off and tossed the remote.

After several minutes of silence and what Ian thought of as “pouting” from Mickey. He closed his laptop and went to the fridge to grab a beer. He walked to the back of the couch and reached over Mickey’s shoulder to hand it to him.

“I’m sorry” he said with a soft kiss to the back of Mickey’s neck”

“I’m sorry” *kiss* “Your game was deleted” *kiss*

“I’m sorry” *kiss* “There was an asshole at the bar” *kiss*

“I’m sorry” *kiss* “That Mandy and Svetlana were bothering you” *kiss*

‘I’m happy” *kiss* “That you are such a good boyfriend and always pick me up from work” Ian stated and made his way around the couch to throw himself down next to Mickey. “The Blackhawks beat the Blues, Mick. The ‘Hawks are up 3-2 in the series”

Mickey fought the grin that was trying to escape, he tried to pretend those kisses hadn’t worked on him. “I know they fucking won, I wanted to see how they won”

“Aww, poor baby” Ian said with a smirk

‘Fuck you” Mickey replied and began to get up off the couch but Ian jerked him back down by the back of his shirt and threw a leg over his lap to straddle him.

“I’ll tell you what” Ian said with a kiss to Mickey’s forehead “Game 6 is Sunday, I don’t have to work, I promise we will watch it together. I’ll even tell Mandy and Svetlana to get lost. How does that sound?”

“Whatever, you’ll just go running off when Fiona calls you for some Gallagher Sunday brunch bullshit”

“When have the Gallaghers ever had Sunday brunch, Mick?” Ian asked with a laugh. “I promise not to leave even if Fiona does call.” Ian placed a small kiss on Mickey’s stubborn lips “I’ll even throw in a blow job during intermission”

That brought a smile to Mickey’s face. ‘How ‘bout you suck my dick during both intermissions?”

“Fuck that!’ Ian scoffed “How about I blow you during the first intermission and you blow me during the second? Do we have a deal?”

Mickey slid his hand slowly into the back of Ian’s hair and drew him down for a kiss.

“Deal” he said softly right before their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I read someone’s post on tumblr about Ian controlling the Netflix and I figured he would probably also control the DVR.
> 
> Follow me : http://fromlove2war.tumblr.com/


End file.
